New Favorite Memory
by delenaforewood
Summary: This is a repost of a songfic for Nina and Ian. I had to delete the lyrics out of it but you can find the song, New Favorite Memory on youtube and listen while you read! Please read and review


**AN: Hello to all my readers! I am soooo sorry I have been gone for months! I actually had a concussion the last month of my school year and it was so bad to the point where I didn't even take my finals. I was not allowed to read, watch TV, or use the computer until I got better! Basically I went crazy with boredom. But this is a little piece I wrote before I hit my head so it is finished unlike chapter five of Flight 143. I was in the middle of a very emotional and long chapter and I am having a very hard time getting back into that one but I hope I can post it at some point! Again I am very sorry that there hasn't been any updates and I am going to try very hard to get my act together in the next couple of weeks here and post it! Please enjoy this Nian song fic as something to try to tide you over until I get 143 updated again! I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed any of my stories in the past. I love feed back, constructive critism or otherwise! Even if you just want to say hi :) I will reply in a PM if you have questions! Enough rambling enjoy this cute fluffy song fic! **

**AN2: Okay so I had a very helpful review tell me that I cannot have song lyrics in my piece because it violates FF rules. So I deleted the story and this is the reposted version without the lyrics. You can find the song that inspired this song on youtube. It's called New Favorite Memory by Brad Paisley and I strongly suggest that you listen to it while reading this because reading it will be much more enjoyable. Sorry I had to delete and edit but I want to keep this story up on my terms. Enjoy.**

Nina and Ian Songfic for New Favorite Memory by Brad Paisley

Ian was walking around Nina's and his apartment looking for his keys. They were trying to get out the door to go to the wrap party for their third season of The Vampire Diaries. It had been a long year but a very happy one. He and Nina were stronger than ever and had been doing plenty of publicity for the show and charity events. Tonight was just going to be dinner with the core of the cast at a bar in down town Atlanta.

Finding his keys exactly where he had left them on the breakfast bar near the kitchen when he had brought the groceries in Ian sighed. They were running late again. He made his way back to the master bedroom to try to hurry Nina along.

He stood in the door way of their bright bedroom and saw her standing on one foot attempting to put on her five inch stilettos with one hand.

Nina didn't notice him standing there as she got her shoes on and went toward the mirror. Her dress wasn't zipped and her hair was still in waves down her partially exposed back. As always she was wearing a stylish little cocktail dress that was just dressy enough for a night out but wouldn't stick out in the bar that they were going to. Personally Ian liked her hair down and wild but Nina wanted to look polished and sophisticated when they went out at night. At home she rocked lazy jeans and sometimes even just his dress shirts. Ian thought she always looked beautiful but somehow when she was in a state of chaos like this she seemed more gorgeous than ever. Ian could see her face in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a sloppy yet elegant ponytail. She looked frustrated at the fact that she wasn't put together yet.

Suddenly as she is zipping up the back of her dress she sees him in the mirror. Ian knows what's coming next. Nina likes to be on time and he had insisted that they hit the grocery store that afternoon to stock up for the weekend. She had protested insisting that it would make them late, knowing that Ian loved to cook and grocery shopping could take a long time when he wasn't sure what he wanted to make ahead of time. But, being the good girlfriend she is she gave in and consented to a trip to Whole Foods. Ian had taken a long time in the store but Nina had just held his hand as he walked the aisles picking out meals to make.

By the time they had gotten back to the apartment it was quarter to five and they had to be at the bar at six. Both of them had had to shower and Nina had to do some laundry as well. They had been filming a lot the past couple days trying to finish for the year and many of the everyday household chores had been neglected on account of late nights and early mornings on set. Soon it was five thirty and they were racing around trying to find clean clothes and earrings.

In the mirror Nina shot Ian her typical "you are going to be doing the explaining" look. Ian smirked. He walked into the room and finished pulling up her zip. He kissed the nap of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" Nina asked him as she saw the look on his face. "Do you not like the dress? I can change if you really..." Ian cut her off.

"No I love it." Nina shook her head still puzzled by the expression on his face.

"Then what's that look on your face?" Ian just rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of he hair.

"I just want to drink in this moment. You looked so beautiful all mussed up trying to pull yourself together and that little look you shot me just topped it all off. That has to be one for the memory books, you struggling to get it together yet somehow looking effortless while doing it." Nina smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Come on I bet Kat has called me like four times wondering where we are." Nina grabbed her purse and Ian's hand as they made their way through the apartment and out the door.

"We are sooo late," Ian said as he raced through the side streets of downtown Atlanta trying to shave off some travel time to make up for their already obviously tardiness. Nina took his hand in hers.

"You can slow down I already texted Kat that we will be a little later than expected." She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand telling him silently that it was okay. Ian calmed instantly. He felt bad because he was mostly to blame for making them late, but Nina was pretty understanding. Though lateness was not something she liked she didn't get hung up on it. At that moment Ian found a parking place in front of the restaurant and went around to open Nina's door.

As the couple made their way into the bar, Nina could hear Candice's unmistakable giggle coming from inside. Nina could tell she had downed at least one drink while waiting for them to arrive. Ian who was chuckling beside her had also picked up on Candice's infectious laughter. They turned the corner and looked down the bar. Everyone was sitting together talking animatedly. Judging by their enthusiastic hand gestures and exaggerated laughs they were at least two drinks in already.

Candice was on the end with Zach on her left. They were looking rather cozy as Candice threw her head back, laughing at something he had said. Kat was next to Zach chatting with Paul and Tory. Michael was next to Tory and was making conversation with a bombshell blonde on his other side. It seemed that Matt had other things going on tonight and was no where to been seen as well as Joseph. Tonight it just seemed to be the core group of original cast members minus Steven.

No one had seemed to noticed that Ian and Nina had finally arrived. They were all very wrapped up in their conversations. Then Candice turned and looked around, almost like she was looking to see if they had snuck in. She broke out into a grin.

"Looks like the love birds finally made it!" Everyone turned to face them and Nina laughed. Ian loved her laugh, it was one of the most amazing things he had ever heard. The whole room literally seemed brighter and more lively now that Nina was in it and looking radiant.

The group all got up and the couple hugged them each in turn. Kat smirked at Nina and they shared a knowing look. Nina had some explaining to do now that they were here a half hour late.

"So sorry we're late! Next round's on us though!" Nina smiled and lead Ian over to a pair of bar stools next to Candice and Zach.

The group laughed and talked about finally being able to sleep again now that filming was over and what they were all going to do for the summer. Zach and Candice were going to go back to visit their parents and maybe hit the beach in Florida. Kat was going to work on promoting her EP and work on her full album. Paul and Tory were going to do some traveling in Europe and go to Poland to see Paul's family there. Michael was gonna hang around Atlanta and let loose. Ian and Nina told everyone that they were going to go on vacation for a few weeks and then spend some quiet time at home.

The whole time they were at the bar Ian was watching Nina. He nursed his drink and observed her conversation with Candice and Kat who had switched seats with Zach. They were planning a girls' day out for early June. Nina was all smiles and was very animated talking with them. She was the kind of girl that was completely comfortable in her own skin and didn't even notice all the guys in the room checking her and the other two girls out. He found her even more sexy than early when she was frazzled and flustered. Seeing her just being herself and how she just held the attention of everyone around her was captivating. Ian snapped a mental picture, Nina her head thrown back laughing with Kat and Candice, her hair coming a little loose out of her up do and a bright smile on her pretty face. This was his Nina, the life of the party and a free spirit when she let herself relax, this was one of the many reason why he loved her.

Suddenly Nina brought him back to reality.

"Ian come dance with me!" He hadn't even noticed that a band had come out and began to play some country song. Having grown up in the South himself he had a small place in his heart for a good country song. Nina being from Canada had limited experience with good country music but she seemed to like this song and was already swaying with it as she waited for him to join her.

He got up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor that had been cleared. A few couples were out there already but not many. Nina placed her arms around his neck and he put his at her waist, holding her close.

"You know," he whispered in her ear,tickling the skin there with his breath. "I love seeing you like this."

She looked puzzled. "Like what exactly?" Ian smiled and kissed her forehead. Her lack of awareness of the effect she had on not only him but entire rooms of people never ceased to amaze him.

"Relaxed and care free. When we are working you are very focused on preparing and you have your blinders on. It's good to see you have some fun and laugh with your friends."

"Well usually you get to be the more playful one so I thought it was my turn tonight now that we have the whole summer ahead of us and no work to weigh me down." Ian twirled her around and Nina giggled at the unanticipated move. Almost every male head in the room turned to watch them and most looked on in envy.

"Do you seriously not know the effect you have over the male population? Every head in the room just turned to you and you pay it no mind." Nina had a small smile on her lips as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are the only guy I notice. Those other ones just wish they were you, none of them can live up to the original," Nina gazed into his icy blue eyes. "They all want me and will never have me so I don't really care if they are watching me or not." If it were even possible, after that statement Ian fell even more in love with the petite brunette in his arms.

They had bid goodbye to their cast members with promises to try to see each other that summer at some point before they resumed shooting for season four. Ian had driven home at a much more relaxed pace. Nina had drifted off to dreamland during the ride home and had woken up when he had parked the car. She had a long day and just wanted to take her heels off and crawl into bed.

That was exactly where Ian had found her when he had returned back from emptying the washed and putting all the clean clothes in the dryer. She was on one foot again but this time she was moving much more slowly and looked visibly relaxed once the shoe was off her foot.

"You know that's kinda creepy the way you just stand there in the door way watching me. You could at least come in here and get ready for bed yourself." Nina was still turned away from him and all Ian wanted her to do was to turn around and look at him.

But seeing as she was currently digging through a drawer looking for some fresh pajamas, he decided to take her advice and went and came up right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close so he could kiss her neck.

"I had fun tonight," he whispered against her skin as she turned in his embrace to face him. "But I think this is my favorite part of the night. When we come home and you undo all the primping and perfecting and I see you just the way you are. Not a trace of makeup and wild hair."

"After all this time you still know how to make me feel like I am the most important and beautiful girl in the world." She snuggled in to his chest and soaked in his warmth.

After a long moment they separated with a tender kiss and finished getting ready for bed. By the time Ian had returned from the bathroom where he had taken a quick shower to get the smell of cigarettes off his skin, Nina was in bed propped up on a bunch of pillows reading a book. He made his way across their room and joined her in bed. As soon as he was under the covers, Nina moved over to him and laid down against his side. He put his arm around her and just held her close. He could tell she was exhausted and just listened to her breathing evening out as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
